Our Night
by Cheryblosom-chan
Summary: Sakura's parents were killed in a terrible accident. She has to move in with her closest friend Sasuke. What will happen? SasuSaku one-shot! Fluffy I think. Read and Review! Please!


**This is the first ANIME fanfiction I've ever done. It's only a one-shot but it's worth reading! Sasuke and Sakura forever!**

**Let me try to explain this in a way you'll understand. Sakura's parents were killed in a terrible accident and she is forced to move in with Sasuke (they're really close friends in my stories) She still has a crush on him, but still treats him as a friend. Unfortunately she doesn't know what he's thinking about her. Let me say this much everyone is eighteen and Sasuke never went to Orochimaru. He also decided that he didn't need to kill Itachi. There now read the story!**

"" normal talking

"" _Italic thoughts_

**Normal Point of View**

Sasuke helped Sakura get her things up to her room.

"You didn't bring much." Sasuke said.

"Yeah well I figured I'd bring what was necessary instead of bringing things I probably wouldn't need." Sakura replied as she set a box down on the bed.

Sasuke set down the items he was carrying as well and asked, "Did we miss anything?"

Sakura looked around and said, "No we got everything, and thank you for letting me stay here. It means a lot to me."

Sasuke smirked and said, "Anything for a close friend. Is there anything else you need help with before I go out on my mission?

"No I can take it from here, I wouldn't want to keep you here any longer and have Tsunade go off on you for being late." Sakura replied.

"Alright I'll be back later today, see you." Sasuke said.

"Bye." Sakura answered as he left the room.

"_Might as well get unpacked while he's gone." _She thought, as she opened a box.

After about an hour, Sakura had finished unpacking all of her belongings. "Well, that was fun." She said as she sat down on her bed.

She decided to read her book for a while.

Sakura went to her bookshelf, picked up the book The Bourne Identity, sat down and started to read.

After getting to chapter twenty she heard a knock on her door way; which made her jump.

"Hm, I made you jump." Sasuke said.

Sakura gave him her not funny look and said, "Well don't do it again. I was literally in the middle of a good book."

"I know The Bourne Trilogy is a great series, but it can get harsh with the language. I never actually thought a girl like you could read something so violent." Sasuke answered, as he nonchalantly leaned against her doorway.

Sakura smiled and said, "You've known me since we were seven, Sasuke, I think by now you'd know that I'm very surprising."

At around seven the two decided to go out to dinner then come home and watch a movie.

"_She lives with me now. Maybe I should tell her. But I don't know when to tell her. Much less how to say it! We've been friends for so long; it's going to be the hardest thing in the world to admit my feelings for her." _Sasuke thought as the movie had ended.

It was now 10:45 at night, and they both looked a little tired.

"Well, I'm going to try and get some sleep. Good night Sasuke." Sakura said, and Sasuke watched as she left the room.

He went up to his room as well and, since he wasn't that tired, put in a DVD of The Simpsons (**A/N: **I'm a huge Simpsons fan so don't be surprised if I add that in to my stories every now and then.) Itachi had given it to him as a Christmas gift the year before.

About two hours later, Sasuke was still watching The Simpsons when he heard a small knock on his door.

"Come in." He said, as he put the T. V. on pause.

Sakura came in and said, "You're awake?"

"I'm surprised to see that you are," Sasuke said, "Are you alright?"

"Not really," Sakura answered, as she walked over to him.

Sasuke could see her face more clearly and noticed that she had in fact been crying.

"You've been crying I can tell. Here sit down. What's the matter?" Sasuke said, as he gestured for her to sit down.

Sakura did as she was told and said, "I kind of had a nightmare. And it was the worst I've ever had."

Sasuke looked at her, his eyes full of concern, and said, "It was about your parents wasn't it?"

Sakura choked back tears as she said, "Yes but it was so much worse than how it actually happened."

He put a comforting arm around her and said, "If you don't mind my asking I'd like to know what made it worse than the actual thing."

Sakura curled herself up against him; which caused Sasuke to blush; and started to cry. "It made it look like I was the one who had killed them." She managed to say.

Sasuke hugged her and whispered words of comfort to her. "Try not to think about it. You of all people should know that you didn't do it. Yes you were there but it couldn't have been stopped in time." He said, as he gently stroked her back.

Sakura felt her face heat up at the gesture, and pulled herself away from him.

"Would it be okay if I at least stayed in here for a while? Just to try to feel better." She asked, as she dried her eyes.

"It's alright with me. I'm here to help with anything you need," Sasuke answered, "Why don't you lay down with me."

Sakura gave a small smile and said, "Sure."

She got under the covers next to him and said, "Were you watching something?"

"Nothing special, just The Simpsons. It's really cool, and funny." He said, as he turned the pause off.

Sakura watched curiously as the episode played out. When it got to a perverted but funny part she tried to hide her giggles; unfortunately it didn't work.

"I told you it was funny." Sasuke said.

"A little pervy, but you're right it is funny." Sakura said, as she gave him a full on smile.

After the show was over, they decided to try and get some sleep.

"_I have to tell her now. There's no turning back." _Sasuke thought as he stared at Sakura.

"Sakura." He said.

She looked up at him with a small smile and said, "Yeah?"

"There's something I have to tell you." Sasuke said, as he looked away slightly.

"And what might that be?" Sakura asked.

"Um, I don't really know how to say this but…" Sasuke started but Sakura cut him off.

"Are you ok?" She said.

"I'm fine; I just wanted to tell you something I think you should know. I love you." Sasuke said, as he felt a warm blush run across his face.

Sakura stared at him for a moment, she was speechless. Then she hugged him tightly and said, "I love you too."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be speechless; but he put his arms around her as well.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you that Sakura." He said.

"Same here." She said, as she closed her eyes contently.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment. Then she looked up at him and smiled.

Then, Sasuke kissed her full on the mouth.

Sakura was shocked at the sudden gesture, but unable to help herself she kissed back. They stayed that way, each one loving the taste of the other.

They pulled away but their faces were still close to each others.

Sasuke smiled at her. Not just because he was happy but because the moonlight made Sakura's eyes shine making them in his even more beautiful.

"Sasuke, why were you keeping your feelings from me?" Sakura asked; bringing Sasuke out of his trance.

"Well, I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way. And it scared me to think I might lose you." He replied, trying his best not to look at her as he spoke.

Sakura blushed and said, "Sasuke-kun that's so sweet."

He looked at her and said, "I meant for it to be that way."

Sakura kissed his cheek, and he blushed again.

Sasuke was lightly stroking Sakura's back, when his hand accidentally stroked her side… which unfortunately was her tickle spot.

Sakura stifled a giggle, because even Sasuke didn't know she was ticklish.

"Did you just giggle?" He asked, playfully.

"No I didn't!" Sakura lied.

"Yeah you did. You can't fool me Sakura-chan. I don't see why you're trying to now. Let me take a guess here. You're ticklish aren't you?" Sasuke said, smirking.

Sakura turned red with embarrassment and said, "Um, yeah."

Sasuke lightly tickled her, and she burst into a fit of giggles.

When he stopped, she regained her breath and asked, "Why did you just do that?"

"Because I love to see you laugh. It makes me happy too. And I want to ask you something." Sasuke answered.

"Really what?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura smiled brightly and said, "On two conditions."

"What are these conditions?" Sasuke asked.

"One, I get to sleep in here with you every night." She said.

"I'm perfectly ok with that. And the other?" Sasuke said.

"The other one is I get to make out with you tonight and any night I please." She finished, with a seductive smile.

Sasuke smiled at her as well and pulled her closer saying, "That can easily be arranged."

He pinned her to the bed and started to kiss her, she closed her eyes dreamily. After another half hour of making out, they finally went to sleep. Sakura was now resting her head on Sasuke's chest, listening to his steady heart beat.

"Good night Sakura-chan. I love you." Sasuke said.

"Good night Sasuke-kun. I love you too." Sakura said, as she drifted off to sleep without having to worry about nightmares anymore.


End file.
